Maknae Story: Saengil Chukkae GOLDEN MAKNAE!
by Minchan Park
Summary: Hyungdeul yang tidak mengingat ulang tahunnya membuat Jungkook bersedih. "Mungkin para member terlalu sibuk sehingga mereka lupa kalau hari ini adik mereka yang imut dan tampan berulang tahun... Hhh..."/ JUNGKOOK BIRTHDAY/ BAPEXOBTS/


**Saengil Chukkae GOLDEN MAKNAE!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Main Cast: Jeon Jungkook, Choi Junhong, Oh Sehun

Other cast: BAPEXOBTS Members

Genre: Friendship, Family, Humor

Rate: K+

Hai hai haii...

Sekarang, aku bawain ff ultahnya Kookie. Ini ff titipan temen aku yg ngebiasin Kookie. Dia minta dibuatin ff khusus ultah Kookie, dan... jadilah ni ff^^

Semoga suka :)

.

.

.

.

.

Jam menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan pagi. Semua yang berada di dalam ruangan tersebut sudah sibuk dengan kegiatannya, namun tidak pada namja yang satu ini. Dia baru mendudukkan dirinya yang sedari tadi tergulung dalam selimut.

"Eung?" gumam seorang namja yang baru bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya. Wajahnya kusut khas orang baru bangun tidur. Dia menggaruk-garuk kepalanya sambil menolehkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri saat matanya tak mendapati siapapun yang berada di ruangan itu. Tiba-tiba, matanya menangkap sesosok yang sangat dikenalinya. Jin hyungnya.

"Eoh? Eh Kookie sudah bangun..." ucap Jin sambil mengeringkan tangannya.

"Hm. Hyung sudah rapi, mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook sambil menguap.

"Setelah hyung selesai membuatkan sarapan untukmu, hyung ingin membeli beberapa bahan yang sudah habis bersama Hope dan Namjoon yang sudah keluar duluan." jelas Jin.

"Lalu, yang lain mana?" tanya Jungkook merasa kurang puas atas jawaban hyung tertuanya itu.

"Yang lain ke -oh itu dia V." seru Jin membuat Jungkook yang tadinya fokus padanya mengalihkan pandangannya pada namja yang juga sudah rapi.

"Oh Kookie sudah bangun." ucap V berjalan ke arah mereka berdua.

"Ne. Aku baru saja bangun." balas Jungkook.

"Ini sarapanmu, Kook." ucap Jin sambil menaruh beberapa lauk pada Jungkook.

"Sayang sekali kau baru bangun, kook. Coba saja kau ikut sarapan bersama kami tadi, pasti kau kebagian milkshake cokelat yang tadi dibuat oleh Hope hyung." ucap V sambil menyomot satu buah roti yang berada di meja makan tersebut.

"Jinjja?! Aku mau dong..." seru Jungkook.

"Jatahmu sudah kuminum." balas V cuek. Jungkook mendengus.

"Sudahlah. Kookie ingin milkshake lagi? Nanti hyung belikan sepulang belanja. Hyung berangkat ne..." ucap Jin berpamitan pada dua makhluk yang tersisa di dorm mereka.

"Annyeong hyung... Hati-hati." balas keduanya. Tak lama setelah keberangkatan Jin, V menyelesaikan makannya dan mengambil minum dengan terburu-buru.

"V hyung mau kemana?" tanya Jungkook yang bingung dengan gelagat V.

"Eoh, hyung ingin pergi dengan eomma dan appa." jawabnya sambil nyengir.

"Ooohh... Terus, yang lain mana?" tanya Jungkook lagi yang sudah mulai khawatir ditinggal sendiri di dorm.

"J-Hope hyung dan Namjoon hyung pergi dengan Jin hyung. Jimin ...entah kemana bocah pendek itu, yang pasti setelah sarapan dia langsung berpamitan. Lalu Suga hyung pergi belanja, entah belanja apa." jelasnya mengedikkan bahu tanda tidak tahu.

"Yasudah. Hyung lama tidak?"

"Molla. Jika Baek eomma ingin berlama-lama, ya akan lama." jawab V sambil mengikat tali sepatunya, lalu merogoh ponselnya.

"Eh hyung berangkat ya. Eomma dan appa sudah menjemput. Jaga dorm ne..." V berpamitan setelah menaruh kembali ponselnya ke dalam saku celananya.

"Hm. Annyeong hyung..." balas Jungkook tak semangat. Sebenarnya, tanpa Jungkook sadari V dan member Bangtan lainnya pergi dengan tujuan yang sama.

"Huft..." Jungkook membuang nafas.

 _'Aku ngapain ya? Mandi dulu aja deh.'_ batin Jungkook memutuskan untuk mandi. Sebelum mandi, dia mencuci piring bekas dirinya sarapan terlebih dahulu.

.

Jungkook keluar dari kamar mandi dengan rapi dan tampan. Dia berdiri di depan kaca.

"Hohoho... Jeon Jungkook, dirimu tampan sekali." ucapnya berbangga diri. Berpose-pose sok keren di depan cermin tersebut, lalu menghentikan kegiatannya.

"Eeehh... Tunggu." lanjutnya disertai jeda. "Aku sudah tampan, tapi...memangnya aku mau kemana?" tanyanya pada cermin (?)

"Huft..." Jungkook membuang napasnya kasar sambil mendudukan dirinya pada kursi. Dia mengambil ponselnya yang sebelum mandi ia letakkan di atas tempat tidur dan tiba-tiba matanya melotot.

"Hah?! satu September?! Berarti...ini hari ulang tahunku?! Astaga... kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya. Dan... sepertinya semua member juga lupa hari ulang tahunku. Huhh... menyebalkan!" Setelah menggerutu, tiba-tiba Jungkook teringat sesuatu.

"Mungkin para member terlalu sibuk sehingga mereka lupa kalau hari ini adik mereka yang imut dan tampan berulang tahun... Hhh..." Jungkook mencoba untuk tidak berpikiran buruk tentang hyungnya.

 _'Aku bosan...'_ batin Jungkook sambil cemberut membuat dirinya terlihat sangat imut.

"Ah! Sehun hyung!" serunya seraya mengambil ponselnya, lalu mulai memencet beberapa nomor dan menempelkan ponselnya ke telinganya.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung." ucapnya menyapa orang disebrang sana.

 _"Ah, ne kook. Ada apa?"_ balas Sehun.

"Eumm... Hyung lagi dimana? Bisa ke dormku tidak? Aku bosan..." ucapnya berkeluh-kesah.

 _"Yah kook... Mian, hyung tidak dapat kesana karena hyung sedang pergi bersama beberapa member... Memangnya kenapa? Tidak ada orang?"_

"Hm. Tak ada siapa-siapa disini..." jawab Jungkook sambil mengangguk lemah walaupun tak terlihat oleh Sehun.

 _"Heumm... Gimana ya? Ah! Nanti setelah hyung pulang, hyung langsung kesana deh. Sebaiknya kau meminta ditemani oleh Zelo saja."_ usul Sehun.

"Eoh. Baiklah hyung." balas Jungkook lemas.

 _"Aigoo... jangan lesu begitu dong. Yaudah ya. Hyung sibuk. Annyeong Kookie..."_ ucap Sehun terburu-buru mengakhiri pembicaraan.

"Annyeong..." balas Jungkook dan langsung kembali menelpon hyungnya. ZELO HYUNG.

"Lah?! Kok gak aktif sih?! Menyebalkan sekali!" gerutunya lagi saat nomor hyungnya itu tidak aktif.

Dia merebahkan dirinya ke kasur sambil mengusap-usap wajah imutnya berkali-kali.

"Haish! Masa sudah ganteng hanya tidur-tiduran di kasur aja..." ucapnya sambil menatap langit-langit kamarnya.

Diapun akhirnya memilih untuk mengotak-atik ponselnya. Entah apa yang ia lakukan karena saat ini wajahnya tengah memasang tampang cemberut dan tak lama, terdengar suara...

 _CEKREK!_

Oh, rupanya sedang mengambil selca. Kita biarkan saja dulu namja imut ini bergaya di depan kameranya hingga memenuhi memory card nya.

Dan, kita beralih pada satu tempat dimana terdapat banyak orang di dalamnya.

Terlihat seseorang tengah mematikan ponselnya yang sebelumnya berdering menandakan ada yang menelponnya.

"Siapa?" tanya hyungnya yang ikut duduk di sampingnya.

"Jungkook menelpon. Langsung saja kumatikan, hihihi..." balasnya sambil nyengir.

"Oooh... bagus. Jangan sampai dia curiga, arrasseo Junhongie?" ucap orang tersebut pada Junhong atau kita sebut saja Zelo.

"Arrasseo Himchanie hyung!" balasnya ambil mengacungkan jempol. Setelah sedikit berbincang dengan dongsaengnya, Himchan berjalan menuju meja yang terdapat Youngjae, D.O, Jin dan Lay diasana.

Oke, sebenarnya tempat apa ini?

Sebenarnya, ini dance practice room BTS. Lalu, kenapa ada Zelo, Himchan, Youngjae, D.O, Lay dan lain-lain disini?

Jadi, mereka berada disini untuk menghias ruangan ini untuk merayakan ulang tahun sang maknae. JEON JUNGKOOK. Maknae yang serba bisa.

Disana ada dua puluh satu orang namja tampan yang sedang sibuk pada urusannya masing-masing.

Ada Kai, Sehun, Zelo, Jimin dan V yang sedang disibukkan oleh balon-balon ulang tahun. Himchan, Lay dan Jin yang sedang mengatur beberapa kue. Tak jauh dari Himchan, terlihat D.O dan Youngjae yang sedang menghias sebuah kue dengan krim. Ada juga Chanyeol, Yongguk dan beberapa orang lainnya yang sedang memasang hiasan pada ruangan tersebut.

"Kue yang ini bertuliskan apa ya hyung?" tanya Youngjae pada D.O yang sedang menaruh beberapa buah cherry di atas kue tersebut. Ya, kue-kue tersebut mereka beli dan mereka hias sendiri.

" _Saengil Chukkae GOLDEN MAKNAE._ Mungkin bagus?" usul D.O dan Youngjae langsung melaksanakannya.

 _Wush.._

Sehun merinding karena merasa semilir angin bertiup di tengkuknya. Sehun tak memperdulikannya. Tak lama...

 _Wush.._

Lagi. Sehun merasakannya lagi. Entah sadar atau tidak, dua orang disebelah Sehun sedang berusaha menahan tawanya.

 _Syuuhh..._

Kali ini, lebih panjang dari sebelumnya. Jika sebelumnya hanya lewat saja, kali ini tetap berdiam di tengkuk Sehun membuat Sehun geram. Ya, sebuah balon bertiup ditengkuk Sehun yang dilakukan oleh Kai dan Zelo.

"YAK! KAI HYUNG! JUNHONG! BERHENTI MENGGANGGUKU!" Omelnya pada dua orang tersebut.

"HAHAHAAA..." Bukannya merasa bersalah, kedua orang itu justru tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Hahaha... Bagaimana rasanya, eoh? Hahahaaa..." ucap Kai ditawanya.

"Diam kau, hitam!" desisnya.

"Pfftt..." Kai, Zelo, Jimin dan V menahan tawanya. Sehun mendengus dan kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya dengan balon-balonnya.

"Baekhyun-ah. Lilinnya dimana?" tanya Suho pada Baekhyun yang sedang menyandarkan dirinya pada bahu Daehyun yang juga sedang beristirahat.

"Ani. Belum dibeli, hyung." sahut Baekhyun dengan mata yang terpejam.

"Beli sana. Sebaiknya, selagi menunggu kue-kuenya siap, kau pergi membeli lilinnya." saran Suho. Baekhyun langsung berdiri dan menarik-narik tangan Daehyun agar ikut berdiri.

"Apa sih, baek?!" protes Daehyun merasa istirahatnya agak terganggu.

"Cepat bangun dan antar aku ke supermarket terdekat untuk membeli lilin. Kau tak dengar kata Suho hyung ya? Ppali ppali!" ocehnya panjang lebar dan Daehyun hanya memutar kedua bola matanya malas atas ocehan sang kekasih yang suaranya sangat cempreng. Mau tak mau, Daehyun tetap harus menuruti apa maunya Baekhyun.

"Hyung~ Aku dan Daehyun ke supermarket ne~~~" ucap Baekhyun berpamitan pada semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu sambil menggandeng lengan Daehyun manja.

"Eh? Eomma mau kemana?! Aku ikuuttt..." teriak seseorang membuat Baekhyun dan Daehyun menghentikan langkah mereka menengok ke arah pemilik suara tersebut.

"Eomma, appa. Aku ikut!" ucap V sambil nyengir ketika sudah berada di depan Daehyun dan Baekhyun.

"Yasudah. Kajja!" balas Baekhyun dan merangkul V dengan riang. Orang-orang yang melihat mereka hanya menatap malas keluarga itu. Setelah kepergian 'Keluarga Absurd' itu, orang-orang kembali pada kegiatannya masing-masing.

"Eyywwwhhhh~ Oh Sehun, kenapa air liurmu ikut masuk ke dalam balon itu?" tanya Kai sambil memasang ekspresi jijik dan tangannya terus menunjuk-nunjuk ke arah balon yang sedang berada di depan mulut Sehun. Zelo dan Jimin menolehkan kepala mereka ke arah yang ditunjuk oleh hyung mereka. Dan benar saja, tak lama mereka juga memasang ekspresi jijik dan seperti ingin muntah yang dibuat-buat -ini si Zelo-. Sehun sudah tidak sabar menghadapi orang-orang disekitarnya.

"Aish! Kim Jongin! Terserahlah apa yang ingin aku lakukan! Kau urusi saja kulitmu yang tak putih-putih itu! Huh!" omelnya dan meneruskan lagi kegiatannya. Kai, Zelo, dan Jimin menahan tawa mereka. Entah mengapa, mereka sangat senang meledek namja putih pucat itu.

Tak hanya sekali mereka mengganggu namja bermarga OH itu. Hingga Sehun terus saja mengomel pada siapapun. Yang meledeknya Kai, yang kena omelan Jimin. Kan aneh...? Sampai Chanyeol datang dan menghentikan omelan Sehun yang sebenarnya ditujukan untuk semuanya namun terarah kepada Jimin.

"Hey. Kalian berisik sekali? Dan kau Sehun, kenapa marah-marah pada Jimin?" tanya Chanyeol pada empat orang namja yang duduk dilantai yang sibuk meniup balon.

"Haish, hyung...~ Mereka sangat menjengkelkan..." adu Sehun seraya menunjuk Jimin dan yang lainnya.

"Yasudah. Jimin, sebaiknya ikut hyung saja. Daripada disini, nanti tertular virus gak jelas dari bocah ini. Kajja." ajak Chanyeol pada Jimin yang memasang raut wajah bingung lalu wajah bingungnya itu berubah menjadi riang sambil menyambut uluran tangan Chanyeol yang mengajaknya pergi dari tempat itu.

Jimin berjalan mengikuti Chanyeol dan melakukan tugasnya di tempat Chanyeol. Sedang kan Kai dan Zelo? Masih setia menjahili Sehun yang merasa benar-benar bete pada dua orang yang membuat moodnya turun.

Mereka –kai dan zelo- tidak hanya melakukan keisengan tersebut sekali atau dua kali. Hingga membuat Sehun benar-benar ingin membunuh kedua orang itu.

"YAK! KIM JONGIN! KEMARI KAU HITAM, HAH! KAU BENAR-BENAR INGIN KU BUNUH, EOH?!" teriak Sehun diruangan tersebut sambil terus berlari mengejar sosok KIM JONGIN yang berlari sambil tertawa-tawa.

"Hahaha... Hahahaaa... Mau dong dibunuh sama Sehunnn~ Hahahahaaa..." Bukannya takut, anak ini malah berkata konyol membuat Sehun benar-benar naik darah.

Karena berlari sambil tertawa, Kai tak melihat bahwa didepannya terdapat Suho dan Xiumin yang sedang membawa sesuatu berukuran besar hingga...

 _BRAK!_

 _GDEBUK!_

 _BRUK!_

 _BUK!_

...mereka bertabrakan. Awalnya, Kai yang menabrak Suho hingga Xiumin menjadi tidak seimbang dan ikut terjatuh bersama Kai dan Suho. Lalu, Sehun yang tadinya berlari mengejar Kai kaget ketika melihat peristiwa di depannya dan tak bisa menghentikan kakinya hingga ia ikut terjatuh tepat di atas Xiumin. Kotak besar yang tadi dibawa Suho dan Xiumin itu terpental, untung Hoseok yang kebetulan lewat dan tak ikutan jatuh dapat menangkapnya. Sedangkan si pembawa kotak? Kim Joonmyeon? Sial sudah nasibnya. Dia berada di paling bawah dengan ditindih tiga orang yang berbadan lebih besar darinya. Badan Kai yang jatuh tengkurap tepat di atas Suho, lalu Xiumin yang jatuh dipunggung Kai dan Sehun yang badannya berada di atas Xiumin dan wajahnya nyaris mencium lantai. Beruntung Zelo tak ikut dalam kegiatan _bunuh-bunuhan_ tadi sehingga dia aman ditempatnya.

"KIIIMMM JONG IIIIIINNNNNNN!" teriak Suho. Semua orang yang berada di ruangan tersebut kaget atas kegaduhan yang terjadi. Beberapa dari mereka membantu dan ada juga yang tetap meneruskan pekerjaannya.

"Fyuuhh..." Zelo membuang napasnya lega. Entahlah, yang pasti dia merasa beruntung tak terungkit dalam kejadian tindih-tindihan tadi.

"Makanya, jangan iseng sama dongsaengmu hyung..." nasehat Zelo pada Kai yang kini tengah menikmati pijatan pada punggungnya akibat kejadian tadi.

"Kau kan juga ikutan, Zelo-ya." protes Kai lalu meneguk air mineral yang tadi dibawakan oleh Zelo.

"Ya itu sih, deritanya hyung." sahut Zelo membuat Kai memberikan deathglare padanya. Setelah sedikit berdebat dengan Kai, Zelo berjalan menghampiri Sehun yang berada di dekat Suho.

"Hunnie hyung..." panggil Zelo membuat Sehun menongak.

"Apa kau?!" balas Sehun jutek.

"Yahh... hyung... Kok hyung kesel sama aku?"

"Ya iyalah. Siapa suruh ikut-ikutan si hitam?!" tanya Sehun ketus.

"Mianhae, hyung...~" Zelo meminta maaf kepada Sehun dengan nada semanja mungkin. Sehun berusaha mengabaikannya, namun mendengar Zelo yang merengek meminta maaf sambil beraegyo itu membuatnya luluh juga.

"Hhh...~ Baiklah baiklah. Ku maafkan kau." ucap Sehun membuat Zelo berbinar.

"Wahh? Jinjja? Jinjja?! Gomawo hyung...~ Saranghae...~" ucap Zelo sambil terus memeluk dan menciumi Sehun.

"Yak! Yak! Lepaskan aku, bodoh! Yaakk!" teriak Sehun sambil berusaha melepaskan pelukan Zelo yang sangat erat.

"Apa yang mereka lakukan?-_-" gumam Suho saat melihat kelakuan dua orang dongsaengnya.

"Hey. Kenapa Baekhyun, Daehyun dan V lama sekali?" tanya Himchan entah pada siapa.

"Ne. Kemana saja mereka?" Jin menyahuti.

Mereka yang ditugaskan untuk menyusun dan menghias kue sudah selesai, tinggal lilinnya saja. Tapi, orang-orang yang ditugaskan untuk membeli lilin kenapa belum juga datang?

 _CKLEK_

"Annyeong... Kami pulang..." ucap beberapa orang yang baru saja membuka pintu. Baru saja diomongin, sudah datang. Panjang umur -_-

"Kenapa kalian lama sekali?"

"Darimana saja?"

"Kenapa baru datang?"

"Membeli lilin saja kok lama sekali?!"

"Kita sudah menunggumu, kenapa baru sampai?"

Ketiga orang yang baru datang itu langsung disembur dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari hyung-hyung mereka.

"Haishh... Tanyanya satu-satu..." ucap Daehyun.

"Hyungdeul jangan langsung ngoceh. Dengarkan dulu penjelasannya. Nah, eomma jelaskan kita darimana." jelas V mempersilahkan Baekhyun untuk menjelaskan apa yang terjadi sebenarnya. Sedangkan Baekhyun, hanya menatap V dengan tatapan _aku-pikir-kau-yang-akan-menjelaskan -_-'_ Dan V hanya membalasnya dengan cengiran tanpa dosa.

"Baiklah. Ini, kami sudah membeli lilin dan aksesoris lainnya." mula Baekhyun sambil menyodorkan bungkusan yang di dalamnya terdapat lilin dan peralatan khas pesta ulang tahun seperti topi ulang tahun dan terompet kecil. "Dan kami mampir ke restoran dulu untuk membeli makan siang kita semua. Kupikir ini sudah pukul setengah satu siang dan bukankah sebaiknya kita makan dulu?" lanjutnya dan benar saja ternyata V dan Daehyun juga dirinya membawa banyak sekali kantong yang berisi makanan untuk namja-namja yang berada di ruangan itu. Mata namja-namja yang tadi menuntut meminta penjelasan langsung berbinar saat menemukan kantong yang berisi makanan.

"Waaahhh~ Gomawo baekkie. Kau memang yang terbaik."

"Kyaaa...~ Kau pengertian sekali, Baekhyun-ah."

"Aigoo... V, eommamu yang terbaik!"

"Wah, terima kasih Baekhyunnie..."

"Hey. Kenapa kalian berterimakasih pada Baekhyun bukan padaku?" Nah, itu suara Daehyun yang protes.

"Apa?"

"Harusnya kalian berterimakasih padaku karena makanan itu membelinya pakai uangku. Si cerewet ini memaksaku untuk mengeluarkan dompetku dan membayar semua menu yang telah dipilihnya bersama si alien ini." jelas Daehyun masih kesal karena harus membayar makanan yang dibeli untuk dua puluh satu orang. Sedangkan Baekhyun dan V yang barusan ditunjuk-tunjuk oleh Daehyun hanya menunjukan cengirannya yang membuat mata mereka tak terlihat.

"Ish! Kukira kau yang membayar, baek! Memalukan-_-" komentar Suho dan hanya ditanggapi Baekhyun dengan kekehan.

"Sudahlah hyung~ Yang penting kita makan saja dulu." ucap Baekhyun bergelayut di tangan Suho dan yang lain menyetujui ucapan Baekhyun. Merekapun makan dengan tenang.

.

"Bagaimana? Sudah tersambung belum, sunbae?" tanya Jimin pada Sehun yang sedang menunggu telponnya tersambung. Semuanya sudah siap. Dari mulai hiasan hingga kue dan kado telah disiapkan tinggal menunggu orang yang istimewanya saja datang kesini. Tapi, pasti dibutuhkan kejutan bukan? Jadi sekarang mereka akan memulai rencana mereka selanjutnya. Yaitu membuat Jungkook datang kemari dengan cara yang gak gampang.

"Sssttt..." balas Sehun sambil menaruh jari telunjuknya di depan bibirnya saat suara seseorang menyapanya.

 _"Sehun hyung! Akhirnya kau menghubungiku. Ada apa? Hyung sudah pulang? Aku ke dorm hyung sekarang ya..."_ cerocos Jungkook hingga membuat Sehun harus sedikit menjauhkan ponselnya dari telinganya. Dan...Sehunpun beraksi.

"Ne, kau harus kesini sekarang." balas Sehun –berpura-pura- lemas.

 _"Lho? Hyung, ada apa? Hyung kenapa? Hyung kecapean ya?"_ tanya Jungkook yang menyadari bahwa suara hyungnya begitu lesu.

"Hm. Hyung hanya sendiri di dorm, yang lain melanjutkan perjalanan mereka entah kemana sedangkan hyung langsung pulang. Hyung tidak enak badan, kook-ah. Kau bisa kan kesini dan menemani hyung?" Semua yang mendengar percakapan Sehun dan 'Sang korban penipuan' tersenyum puas. Puas akan hasil akting Sehun yang benar-benar bisa membuat Jungkook percaya.

 _"Tentu saja. Lagipula, aku sangat bosa disini. Aku akan segera kesana hyung. Tunggu aku ne. Pay pay!"_

"Hm. Gomawo."

 _PIP!_

"Hahaha... Kerjamu bagus, hun." puji Kai sambil mengacak-acak rambut Sehun.

"Tentu saja..."

"Sekarang tinggal menunggu beberapa menit lagi dan Zelo menghubungi Jungkook."

"Ne. Tunggu Jungkook berjalan ke arah dorm EXO, lalu dengan cepat Zelo mengirimkan pesan pada Jungkook. Arasseo Junhong?" ucap Yongguk dan Zelo mengangguk mengerti.

Tak lama menunggu, Zelo langsung mengirim pesan kepada Jungkook untuk menemani dirinya di Sugai Han.

 _Ting!_

 _From: Jungkookie_

 _Yahh... hyung, mian. Aku sedang dalam perjalanan menuju dorm EXO. Aku akan menemani Sehun hyung..._

Dengan cepat, Zelo langsung membalasnya.

 _To: Jungkookie_

 _Ayolah kookie... Cepat kemari... Hyung benar-benar sedang badmood... Tinggal kirimkan pesan pada Sehun hyung bahwa kau sedang menghiburku yang sedang badmood. Ayolah... Sehun hyung pasti mengerti..._

Setelah mengirim pesan tersebut, Suga datang dan mengintip apa saja percakapan mereka.

"Dia berada dimana?" tanya Suga.

"Dalam perjalanan menuju dorm EXO." jawab Zelo sambil membaca pesan yang baru saja dikirm oleh Jungkook padanya.

"Nah, sekarang dia menuju Sungai Han. Kkkk...~" lanjut Zelo. Suga pun ikut membaca pesan tadi.

 _From: Jungkookie_

 _Baiklah hyung. Aku sudah memberi kabar pada Sehun hyung dan katanya tak apa. Tunggu aku di Sungai Han ne hyung._

"Hihihi... Dia ke Sungai Han." kekeh Suga setelah selesai membaca pesannya.

"Ne. Aku sedikit kasihan padanya. Dia pasti kelelahan." sahut Zelo dan diangguki oleh Suga.

Sementara itu, kita lihat Uri Jungkookie yang kecapean.

"Huh! Lelah sekali..." gumam Jungkook sambil mengelap keringatnya. Dia sedikit menurunkan masker hitamnya agar tidak terlalu merasa panas. Dia memasuki sebuah supermarket untuk membeli minuman kaleng agar merasa lebih segar. Sekalian _numpang ngadem_. Dia memutuskan untuk membeli dua kaleng yang akan diberikan untuk Zelo satunya.

Setelah membayar minumannya, dia keluar dari supermarket tersebut sambil meneguk minuman segarnya.

Jungkook teerlihat celingak-celinguk mencari kendaraan yang dapat mengantarnya menuju Sungai Han dengan cepat. Ia tak ingin berlama-lama karena dia juga sudah sangat lelah. Sehabis berjalan menuju dorm EXO, sekarang menuju Sungai Han. Belum lagi ditambah teriknya sinar matahari yang membuat masker, topi, serta kaos yang dikenakannya lepek.

Sebuah bus berhenti di halte yang ia tumpangi dan tanpa pikir panajng, langsung saja ia melangkahkan kakinya masuk ke dalam tanpa harus berdesak-desakan karena syukurnya halte tidak begitu ramai.

Sambil menunggu bus sampai tujuan, Jungkook memutuskan untuk mendengarkan musik lewat ponselnya. Ia pun merogoh ponsel dan earphone nya yang berada di dalam saku celananya. Memasangkan earphone tersebut ke telinga dan memilih-milih lagunya. Belum sempat ia menyetel lagu, ponselnya berbunyi pertanda ada panggilan masuk. Ia langsung mengangkat panggilan tersebut setelah memeriksa kondisi penumpang bus.

"Yeoboseyo, waeyo hyung?" ucapnya sambil berbisik. Takut ada yang mengenali suaranya.

 _"Eh? Kenapa kau berbisik?"_ tanya suara disebrang sana.

"Ssstt... Aku sedang di bus akan ke Sungai Han untuk menemani Zelo hyung. Ada apa memangnya?"

 _"Haishh... Sebaiknya kau cepat ke ruang latihan."_

"Mwo?!" ucapnya kaget dengan suara yang agak besar. Saat menyadari bahwa beberapa orang menolehkan kepalanya menghadapnya, Jungkook langsung menunduk dan menoleh ke jendela agar wajahnya tak terlihat.

 _"Hey. Cepat ke ruang latihan karena manager hyung akan memberi tahukan sesuatu. Namun dia tidak akan mengucapkannya sebelum semuanya kumpul. Oh, ayolahh... Aku sudah lelah berdiri menunggumu di depan gedung. PPALI! GAK PAKE LAMA!"  
_

"Ya... Tapi, bagaimana?"

 _"Bagaimana apanya? Ppali. Aku tunggu di depan gedung ne. Pay Pay!"_

"Tapi hyung... Yah, udah ditutup..." desahnya saat sambungan telah terputus.

 _'Ottokhae? Aku harus ke tempat latihan? Sedangkan Zelo hyung sudah menunggu di Sungai Han... Aigoo...'_ Jungkook membatin sambil mengurut pelipisnya.

Setelah menenangkan pikirannya, Jungkook mengirimkan sebuah pesan untuk Zelo dan mengatakannya bahwa ia dipanggil manager hyung dan Zelo dapat mengerti dirinya.

Sementara itu...

 _PIP!_

"Dah... Sebentar lagi dia akan kesini." ucap V saat menutup ponselnya.

"Yasudah, cepat kau turun dan tunggu dia di depan." perintah Daehyun dan langsung dituruti oleh V.

Seperginya V dari ruangan itu, yang lain bersiap-siap menggunakan topi dan menaruh terompet kecil di depan mulut untuk siap ditiup. D.O, Xiumin, Jin, Jimin, dan Himchan memegang kue-kue ulang tahun Jungkook. Sedangkan yang lain langsung bersembunyi di belakang pintu. Lampu ruangan tersebut sengaja dimatikan agar memudahkan mereka untuk mengagetkan Jungkook.

Tiba-tiba...

 _TREETT! *sorry, gak bisa bikin efek suara terompet gitu..._

 _PLETAK!_

"Yak bodoh! Kau membuat jantungku hampir copot!" sembur Sehun setengah berbisik kepada Kai yang tiba-tiba meniupkan terompetnya di depan telinga Sehun. Kai hanya terkikik geli melihat Sehun menggerutu.

"Ssstt..." Setelah diperingati oleh Jongup yang berada di sebelahnya, Kai langsung menahan tawanya sedangkan Sehun masih mengerucutkan bibirnya.

"Mereka sedikit lagi sampai." ucap Jin yang baru saja mendapat pesan dari V bahwa Jungkook dan dirinya sedang memasuki lift.

"Oh, ayolah. Aku sudah tak tahan dengan kuenya." gumam Jimin sambil menatap kue yang dipegangnya.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki yang semakin lama semakin dekat sehingga membuat semua yang ada di ruangan gelap itu langsung bersiap dengan posisinya.

"Iya. Para member sudah berada di dalam sejak tadi. Tinggal kau saja yang lama." terdengar suara V.

"Mian hyung... Aku kan sudah bilang dari tadi. Mianhae..." Jungkook meminta maaf atas keterlambatannya.

"Sudahlah, yang penting kau sudah datang."

 _CEKLEK_

"Kok gelap hyu–"

 _TREETT!_

 _TREETTT!_

 _DOR!_

"SAENGIL CHUKKAHAMNIDA JUNGKOOKIEEEE!" teriak semua orang serempak membuat Jungkook bingung dan tak lama ia tersenyum bahagia sekaligus menangis terharu.

 _TREEETT!_

 _DOR!_

 _DOR!_

Suara terompet dan ledakan balon saling saahut-menyahut membuat beberapa diantara mereka terpaksa menutup telinganya.

"Kai, Sehun, Zelo, V. Bisa hentikan?" panggil Daehyun. Mereka hanya nyengir dan kembali kepada Jungkook.

"Wah wah wahhh... Ayo kookie. Make a wish lalu tiup lilinnya agar kuenya bisa segera dimakan." ucap V heboh. Dan Daehyun hanya menatap 'Anak'nya malu.

"Ya ampunn... S –si –siapa yang merencanakannya?" tanya Jungkook tergagap karena masih setengah menangis. Semuanya melirik Sehun yang berada tak jauh dari Jungkook.

"Sehun hyung?" tanya Jungkook dan Sehun hanya tersenyum. Jungkook langsung menubruk Sehun untuk memeluknya.

"Gomawoyo hyung... Jeongmal gomawo! Aku tak tau harus berkata apa lagi pada hyungdeul yang sangat baik. Sekali lagi terima kasih hyungdeul..." ucapnya berterima kasih pada hyung-hyungnya. Sementara para hyung hanya tersenyum melihat adik mereka yang ternyata sudah satu tahun lebih besar.

"Ne. Cheonma. Kami kan menyayangimu..." ucap Sehun tersenyum hangat pada Jungkook yang menatapnya. Jungkook mengelap matanya yang mengeluarkan air mata lagi.

"Jja! Ditiup lilinnya." ucap Namjoon.

"Make a wish dulu..." sahut Xiumin. Jungkook menurut dan setelahnya langsung meniup lilin-lilinnya.

"YEEEAAYYY!" seru orang-orang di ruangan tersebut setelah Jungkook meniup habis lilinnya.

"Nah... Sekarang..." ucap V memberi aba-aba.

"KUENYAAAA...!" teriak beberapa orang yang memang daritadi sudah mengincar kue-kue tersebut.

"Yak! Biar Jungkook yang potong! Haishh! Kim Taehyung! Kim Jongin! Choi Junhong! Park Jimin! Jangan dicopot-copoti cokelatnya, haduuhhh..." gerutu Baekhyun.

Setelah bocah-bocah kelaparan itu mencopot sedikit bagian dari kuenya, Jungkook pun memotong kuenya untuk dibagi-bagikan pada para hyungnya.

Mereka menikmati makanan yang bertekstur halus dan lembut itu. Tiba-tiba, ide jahil terlintas di otak Zelo juga V. Mereka saling pandang lalu tersenyum jahil dan mendekat ke arah Jungkook.

 _CLEK_

"Hahaha..." suara tawa terdengar dari mulut Zelo dan V ketika mereka berhasil menyolekkan krim ke arah pipi dan hidung Jungkook hingga membuat Jungkook ingin membalaskan dendamnya. Tak hanya mereka bertiga, namun semua orang yang berada di sana ikut berlari mengejar dan berlindung dari krim tersebut. Suara tawa menggema di ruangan tersebut. Jungkook sangat senang, ternyata hyungdeulnya tidak melupakannya. Dia sangat berterimakasih pada mereka. SELAMAT ULANG TAHUN JUNGKOOK!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **-FIN-**

 **Hahaha... Aduhh... baru di share sekarang, telat seminggu ya? Hahaha...**

 **Abisnya lagi sibuk bgt. Waktu itu FFn sempet error lagi. Huh!**

 **Yg penting jd ya...**

 **Mian klo kurang seru...**

 **Nah, sekarang balesan review Maknae Story: HWAITING!**

 _ **JirinHope: Hihihi... Makasih ya^^ Seneng aja gitu ngebayangin maknae2 pada ngumpul...**_

 _ **Nagisa Kitagawa: Lucu? Hihihi.. Makasih^^**_

 _ **dalvina873: Gue jg bingung ngebayangin si cadel nyanyi XD**_

 _ **MyNameX: Maknae mah nge gemesin semua... Sengaja itu ada selingan HYUN Family nya :D Gomawo^^**_

 _ **Anoncikicie: Ini sebenernya ANONCIKICIW ya? Beda atau typo tuh? Hahaha... gpp, yg penting mah komentarnya. Terima kasih banyak ya :)**_

 _ **Kimmie179: Iya. Maksud aku tuh, biar para fans sadar klo idol mereka gk punya masalah tp knp fansnya yg bermasalah? Aku gk suka, makanya aku bikin cast nya maknae dari tiga grup :) Gomawo^^**_

 **Sekali lagi, makasih bgt yg udh baca, review, favorit dan follow ff-ffku walaupun masih kurang bagus.  
**

 **Annyeong...^^**


End file.
